New Age
by phantomworks
Summary: The pharaoh has defeated the darkness yet has had to give up himself to seal it away. One slave takes the job of being his keeper in the next life and sent on ahead. What adventures await them?


Phantomworks: okay, here's yet another new one…

**Alice: why can't you just finish the first?**

Phantomworks: because my mind thinks faster than my fingers can work

**Alice: so…?**

Phantomworks: I get off track easily. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 1

"The pharaoh has defeated the darkness! The world is safe!" the priests cheered as the unnatural light emanated from the god pyramid (another name for the Millennium puzzle). The pharaoh grinned victorious before horror filled him.

"What?" he fell to his knees. Slowly, his legs and hand turned translucent, and then faded completely. The cheers had turned to shrieks of horror as their leader faded before their very eyes.

"Pharaoh!" a slave called out, but he couldn't push through the crowd. The priests gathered around their fading pharaoh as the guards cleared the room.

"Priests! What is happening?" the pharaoh demanded as his legs up to his hips vanished, his arms translucent.

"I'm sorry my pharaoh! It was unforeseen! The darkness you trapped is too great! It's eating you alive!" one woman priestess exclaimed.

"Is there nothing to be done? Will it be unleashed once again?" the pharaoh hung his head in defeat.

"No, there is a way to seal the darkness until it is weak enough for you to overcome. Doing this will break the god pyramid into pieces. However, you will be sealed with the darkness until the time when the puzzle is put back together." A priest explained solemnly.

"If it protects my kingdom, it must be done!" the pharaoh commanded. The priests shifted into a circle around their fading pharaoh. Chanting filled the room as each tapped into the power of their item. Soft white light surrounded their item. Soft white light surrounded their pharaoh, his own item glowing in response. Briefly, the pharaoh's limbs returned before they turned into glowing dust and disappeared into the god pyramid.

The pharaoh turned to his cousin, "Seth, I leave you in charge until my heir is of age."

"You have my word to uphold your principles, my pharaoh." The blue-eyed priest responded. The pharaoh nodded solemnly as his face and the rest of his body collapsed into dust and flowed into the god pyramid. The Millennium Item glowed briefly a brilliant white before dimming and falling to the ground. It shattered as it met the solid rock floor.

-hours later

"You are sure of this?" a priest asked the slave. The slave looked astoundingly like the pharaoh with only a few minor differences. Said slave nodded in confirmation.

"It would be the highest honor to serve the pharaoh in the next life of my actions, I'm sure. I will not regret this." The slave said formally, bowing his head to the elder priest. The priest nodded in consent, holding out a clay cup filled with a dark liquid.

"This poison will slowly shut down your body. It will feel like you are going to sleep. Make sure to drink all of it." the priest instructed. The other nodded, taking the cup and drinking its contents. Instantly, he felt woozy so the priest led him to a bench beside the wall.

The slave sank down onto it, already feeling drowsy. He could feel warmth inside of him, originating from his stomach –but it was comforting, so he didn't fear it. Through hazy vision and muffled ears, he vaguely heard the queen of Egypt being forced into the room. Sounds of screaming met his ears, fading into nothingness as he could no longer hear. He watched the mute scene with barely any interest.

Teana, queen of Egypt, wife of the pharaoh. She was forced to drink the same poison as he as was customary in Egypt. If the pharaoh dies, his wife dies with him. He had little doubt that the council of elders was trying to change that law, but for now the wife was still forced to die.

His vision blurred more until he could barely see his own hands. A brush of something was on his neck, feeling his pulse. One of the priests maybe? He counted his heart beats with the other, feeling them slow down, agonizingly so.

1…2

1…2

1…

…

…

…2

1…

…

…

…

He breathed out a sigh of his last breath and the world turned dark. Then a burst of light hit his sensitive eyes. Crying out, he fought against the force pulling him from the dark comfort.

"It's the head! Come on, one more push!"

"One more push, dear!"

Then he was completely out, surrounded by cold. Something dried him off and then wrapped around him, something fluffy. It was warm.

"It's a boy." A voice said though the words sounded like gibberish to him. Warmth found him more thoroughly as he was shifted. "What's his name?"

"Yugi." Amethyst eyes opened, dazed. He smiled and giggled as wide tired violet eyes stared lovingly into his.

This is the slave's new life. The slave named –

Heba.

Phantomworks; wasn't that just precious? (^^)

**Alice: oh my ra, what have you done to Yugi? And Atem for that matter!**

Phantomworks; oh, don't be such a downer. Trust me, you'll like this.

**Alice: I'm afraid to.**


End file.
